Nowadays, portable electronic product is gaining popularity, and the speaker, as one of the most important acoustic devices, is also applied in various fields. In the related art, in order to guarantee the acoustic characteristics and the convenience of assembly, the speaker is usually manufactured into a speaker module.
The speaker module comprises a peripheral frame and a speaker unit housed in the peripheral frame. The conventional speaker module comprises only one speaker unit, and for those speaker modules which have a complicated structure and a high requirement for acoustic performance, it is usually difficult to guarantee both the acoustic performance and the fully exploitation of the inner space of the peripheral frame. Therefore, in order to improve the overall performance of the speaker module, it is necessary to provide a solution to address the abovementioned drawbacks.